With the further evolution of fixed-mobile broadband networks beyond 3G/4G, there is a great need to further flatten the future broadband network architecture to improve network efficiency and performance, reduce network capital expenditure and operational expenditure, enable new advanced features and services. Identity (ID) and locator (LOC) split is one of the key technologies that enables an ultra flat network architecture and better support of mobility, security and multi-homing in that network environment.
In many previous and current generation networks, a communication device's ID and location may usually be tied to the communication device's address, for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) address. IP address describes the topological location of the host and is also used for identifying the host, which is very inefficient especially when mobility is involved. When tied to an IP address, the communication device's ID and location are typically bound together and if the communication device's location were to change, such as, when the communication device were to roam onto a different network (a visited network), then the communication device's ID would also change.
With ID-locator split, a communication device's ID and location may no longer be tied together. Then, when a communication device's location changes, it may not be necessary to change the communication device's ID. This may simplify network operation, thereby potentially reducing network capital expenditure and operational expenditure since hardware and software support requirements may be reduced.